Anagan
Anagan is a member of the Wizards of the Black Circle and has the power of super speed. He was frozen in the Omega Dimension along with Ogron, and Gantlos at the end of Season 4 by the Winx and some of the Earth Fairies. Appearance |-|Modern= Anagan wears a red and gray long sleeve shirt with leather pants. He wears a long, leather trench coat and his brown-black braided hair is tied up in a pigtail. He has a lip to chin sized goatee, his eyes are black and he has a dark skin tone. AnaganWizardFormEp413.png |-|Medieval= He wore armour from head to toe. His armour shoulder pads a slightly risen, wearing dark pants and an under shirt as well. He also has a cape. WoBlackCircleMedevial.png Personality Anagan is rather rude, greedy, and enjoys being better than everyone else or being the best. Like Ogron, he showed camaraderie when Duman was injured. He appears to be quite flirtatious as he did flirt with Flora, commenting on how she would be his if they were not on opposing sides. He seems to have a lot of knowledge and experience in magic and life. Pre-Series Centuries ago, planet Earth was protected by the Earth Fairies and there was peace. That is until Anagan and his fellow wizards, the Wizards of the Black Circle, discovered a way that allowed immunity to fairy magic. With this, they began hunting down all Earth Fairies, stealing their magic by stripping them of their wings. After finishing the hunt, he helped his group seal the fairies in their own castle, and destroying all the keys that were used to enter it. Believing that their quest was finished, they remained in absence. With much luck the last Earth fairy was too young to reveal her powers. At least until she was old enough that her powers began to surface, Anagan and the wizards felt this power resurfacing and began their hunt for her. Series Season 4 In "The Fairy Hunters," he appeared with the other fairy hunters. The Wizards of the Black Circle set out to capture Bloom, thinking that she was the last fairy of Earth. His team began wrecking havoc at Alfea, and proved that they were difficult enemies. As none of the Winx's spells worked on them. When him and his fellow wizards finally get Bloom into the black circle, the circle rejects her. Realizing that she is not the last fairy on Earth, they left in search for the real last Earth fairy. During their first major battle, Anagan mentioned that Flora, the fairy of nature, would be his favorite fairy if they were not sworn enemies. Coming Soon... Magical Abilities Anagan may know some basic, first-level spells that all wizards can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, fixing minor messes. Anagan is also able to teleport. He is able to move at super speeds making him appear as a blur. Games Magic of Believix He appears as an obstacle course for each levels in the game. Once the player shoots him with a spell, he disappears. Winx Bloomix Quest He appears in the portrait of the Wizards of the Black Circle in the Hall of Enchantments. Trivia *Anagan's appearance may have been inspired from Xaldin of the Organization XIII from the Kingdom Hearts II game. Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Male Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Wizards of the Black Circle Category:Earth Category:Winx Club Category:Comics Category:Games Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club)